


I love you (even if I detest your learning habits)

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Series: Ficlets inspired by art [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au - magic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: just a sweet fluffy moment of Hogwarts students Loki Laufeyson and Tony Stark being their own charming selves





	I love you (even if I detest your learning habits)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for [possumpupper on tumblr](http://possumpupper.tumblr.com/post/169759190201/loki-doesnt-understand-his-boyfriends-ripped) and you should really check out the picture and leave lots of love because its incredibly cute.

‘ _\- the magical properties of dill are enhanced by it being harvested in the shine of a full -’_

Loki flinched back when hands covered his eyes from behind, then relaxed when a very familiar voice sing-songed: "Who am I? Three guesses, and the first two don't count."

Rolling his eyes at the antics of his boyfriend - and slipping the knife back between the pages of his herbology book - he tilted his head to the side as if he didn't already knew fully well who had somehow managed to sneak up on him.

His sister was right; one day someone would get him because studying magic made him forget the world around him.

"Let me guess", he said, bringing a finger up to his lip to cover the smile he could feel forming on it. "Annoying, hangs out far too much in the gym and thinks magic is a waste of time? Must be Thor."

"Ah, don't be like that!" Tony pouted and let his hands fall from Loki's eyes. "I never said magic is a waste of time! I just think that technology is cooler. And you can't hold it against me that the workshops are in the same building as the gym. As to the last point ..."

Grinning he jumped over the bench and stepped right into Loki’s personal space. "I think that one's a plain lie", he said, leaning forward.

Angling his face up, his hands grabbing for Tony's pullover and pulling him even closer so he stood between his legs, Loki murmured: "You think so?"

"Yeah. Don't think you'd put up with me for so long if you didn't really love me."

"Well, if you say so it has to be true ..." With a last smirk Loki pulled Tony flush with him and enjoyed the way his boyfriend's fingers tangled in his hair and then those lips pressed upon his, soft and warm and as comfortable as coming home.

When they broke apart it was only because Tony started to yawn.

Loki felt his eyebrow rise. "Please tell me you haven't been out with Thor and the gang the whole night again." Not that he begrudged him his friends, or even his friendship with Loki's brother - it was how they'd gotten to know each other after all and as long as the worst to come out of it was Tony adopting some of Thor's strange fashion style he saw no reason to complain - but he'd had to bail them out of jail last month when something had gone really wrong with Steve's friend Bucky and he was worried, damn it.

But Tony only waved his concerns away while he flopped down on the bench next to him, one leg immediately thrown over Loki's. "Nope, I was back in my room like a good little boy. Just had to finish this damn essay for Prof Banner."

And his eye roll was back. "You could just start earlier."

"Why? I get an A every time anyway."

The disgusting truth was that he was right; Tony was as much a prodigy when it came to technology as Loki was for magic. Still - "If you started earlier you wouldn't have to work through the night and then sleep on my shoulder."

"Am not sleeping", Tony protested from where he had rested his head on Loki's biceps; his voice sounded blurry.

And Loki felt a goofy lovesick smile appear on his face even as he sighed and slipped an arm around his boyfriend who immediately grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, his other holding Loki's arm as if he didn't want to ever let it go again. Tugging him closer he pulled his book back to make sure he was prepared for his next lesson.

He wasn't the least surprised when he heard a soft snore coming from his side before he had managed more than two paragraphs. Smiling he looked up to make sure that his boyfriend wasn't in any danger of slipping down, then continued reading.

‘\- _by it being harvested in the shine of a full moon, especially if it falls into the second half of -_

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone's wondering: dill is apparently used as a protective herb against sleeplessness, nightmares, dark magic, snoring, thunderstorms as well as to keep unwanted guests away. Oh, and if a woman carries it with her for the wedding she's supposed to be the one having the balls in the family XD


End file.
